Two Volunteers
by Lily Shinku
Summary: Les termes de l'Expiation sont annoncés. Et dans le Deux, les vainqueurs se réunissent.


Titre : Two Volunteers

Rating : T

Résumé : Les termes de l'Expiation sont annoncés. Et dans le Deux, les vainqueurs se réunissent.

Notes : Mentions de prostitution.

* * *

><p>Lyme Ramirez soupira. Au lendemain de l'annonce du Président Snow, les vainqueurs du Deux avaient décidé de se réunir pour une réunion de crise. En langage Deux, cela signifiait se rassembler pour décider du cours des choses, autrement dit, des vainqueurs qu'il fallait entrainer pour retourner dans l'arène. Cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'ils étaient en discussion et Lyme le savait, la décision allait encore être longue à prendre. Il fallait prendre en considération les vainqueurs des autres districts qui retourneraient dans l'arène (Johanna Mason et Katniss Everdeen étaient des paris sûrs, étant les seules gagnantes dans leurs districts respectifs) et établir une stratégie en fonction de cela.<p>

_Ce n'est pas juste._ Susurra une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Que ce soit Haymitch ou le jeune Mellark, aucun des deux ne laissera mourir la gamine. » Brutus, par cette assertion, répondait à Clovis, qui se demandait si une alliance avec les chouchous actuels du Capitole était une bonne idée. Cela aurait pu permettre de voir, en fonction de cela, qui aurait été plus à même de paraître sympathique à cette gamine.

« Tu n'y penses pas, Brutus ? Vous tous n'y pensez quand même pas ! » Demanda, assez agressivement (Lyme devait le reconnaître) Pierrick. L'homme avait beau avoir gagné presque quarante ans auparavant, il avait encore une certaine prestance et influence sur les plus jeunes. Même en tant que sa contemporaine, Lyme admettait facilement qu'il était le chef incontesté des vainqueurs dans le Deux. « Cette sale gosse a laissé souffrir ton tribut l'an passé, comme si il n'était pas humain. Pendant des heures, elle l'a laissé souffrir sans lui accorder de coup de grâce. Elle avait déjà gagné, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. »

_Tout cela est la faute d'Everdeen._ Continua la voix.

Lyme devait le reconnaître, aucun vainqueur du Deux ne s'allierait avec Katniss Everdeen et son partenaire (elle souhaitait juste qu'Haymitch ne meure pas), compte tenu de la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec le jeune Cato l'an passé. Le district l'avait vu, même pendant la Tournée, Katniss Everdeen se fichait pas mal du district Deux. A ses yeux, ils ne devaient être que des carrières qui s'entrainaient pour les jeux, à la solde du Capitole et favorisés par ce dernier. Elle était encore trop jeune pour voir que la majorité des gens ici souffraient (pas autant que les districts les plus éloignés du Capitole, elle en convenait), de manière différente. Les attentes du Capitole concernant les tributs du Deux étaient très élevées comparées à celles pour les autres districts. Il suffisait de voir Tertius, qui avait gagné les 42èmes jeux de la même manière que Sunny, du Six, presque de manière accidentelle. Une honte pour le Deux, et Tertius avait été cordialement invité à rester chez lui, même pendant les jeux.

_Ce n'est pas juste._

En tant que vainqueur, elle le savait, la rivalité entre les carrières et les autres se poursuivait même après la victoire. Il suffisait de passer une matinée ou une soirée en compagnie des autres vainqueurs pour voir que les carrières restaient majoritairement entre eux, même si cela était un peu moins vrai ces derniers temps. La majorité des vainqueurs depuis les soixantièmes jeux étant des prostitués de Snow, ils avaient tendance à écarter les autres de leur cercle, ne cherchant du réconfort qu'auprès de leurs semblables, carrières ou non.

« On connaît déjà ton point de vue sur nos nouveaux vainqueurs. » Intervint Enobaria, au grand soulagement de Lyme. Elle appréciait Pierrick, mais sa propension à se plaindre des deux jeunes du Douze devenait lassante, voire même agaçante. Principalement depuis la tournée, qui avait généré son lot d'insultes envers les nouveaux vainqueurs qui récitaient leurs cartes à la manière d'un robot du Trois. « Donc ok, personne ne s'alliera avec le Douze. Ça ne résout toujours pas notre problème. »

« Quelqu'un qui nous attirera des sponsors. » Lança Catherine, des 66èmes. « L'an passé, nous avons été évincés par le Douze. Ou une alliance avec un tribut à sponsor. Odair, par exemple ? »

Evidemment, Finnick Odair faisait également parti des paris sûrs de cette année. Le jeune homme était tellement apprécié que le Capitole ne voudrait pas manquer une occasion pareille de le voir de nouveau au sommet de sa forme et de sa popularité. Odair était un choix logique pour une alliance avec le Deux. C'était un carrière, il connaissait leur manière de penser, ayant également fait alliance avec les tributs du Deux durant ses jeux (il les avait laissé s'entretuer avec ceux du Un, sans que personne ne se rende compte qu'il était l'ennemi à abattre). Mais en ne considérant que cela, ils oubliaient une variable importante. « Odair s'alliera avec Mason. Ils sont inséparables. » Les prévint-elle.

_Tu vas finir comme Haymitch._

Enobaria acquiesça. « Odair et Mason sont en effet très proches. Mais Mason est également très proche des Sloan. Et nous avons convenus qu'ils étaient les tributs du Un cette année. » Tout comme pour Odair, le Capitole ne laisserait jamais passer le fait d'avoir des jumeaux vainqueurs dans les jeux. Ces jeux étaient prévus pour être exceptionnels, la Moisson devait donc l'être également. Mais le Deux avait une mentalité de volontariat tellement ancrée qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais le Capitole décider de cela. C'était leur seule liberté, qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou pas, et ils comptaient l'utiliser jusqu'au bout. « Il nous faut donc des tributs proches de Cashmere et Gloss pour s'assurer leur coopération. »

_Seule._

« Tu en fais partie. » Répliqua Silver, des 72èmes, le plus jeune d'entre eux, à 21 ans. Enobaria feula en lui montrant les dents, mais ne répondit rien. Tout comme chacun, elle connaissait ses devoirs (peut importait combien elle les haïssait) envers le Capitole. Lyme se souvenait encore des larmes qu'Enobaria avait versées quand elle était venue la voir juste après ses jeux, après que le Capitole lui ait limé les dents. Des dents dont elle n'avait jamais voulues (comme Haymitch n'avait jamais voulu de ces drogues pour accélérer sa croissance, ou comme Ruby de sa poitrine bien trop généreuse à son goût) et qui lui rappelaient à chaque instant qu'elle avait égorgé des gens pour sortir de l'arène en vie. Des dents auxquelles elle avait dû s'habituer, se coupant la langue à de nombreuses reprises les premières semaines, la rendant malade de goûter de nouveau au sang qui coulait dans sa bouche et sa gorge. « Alors ta nomination comme tribut féminine est donc évidente, non ? »

_Regarde les, tes amis, se retourner les uns contre les autres._

« Cashmere est effectivement mon amie. » Répondit Enobaria, tentant de paraître calme. A l'Académie, on leur apprenait à être vindicatif, au contraire des tributs du Un, mais Enobaria, comme quelques autres vainqueurs du Deux, avait dû apprendre à contrôler sa rage et son impulsion au contact de ses clients. « Mais soyons honnêtes, contre Mason, je ne fais pas le poids dans la balance des amitiés. » Et cela était bel et bien un euphémisme, si l'on considérait les regards en coin que les deux jeunes femmes se jetaient parfois à la salle de contrôle des mentors.

_Etre carrière ne signifie plus rien aujourd'hui._

« Gloss et Cashmere sont des carrières, comme nous. » Rappela Lyme. « Ils savent ce qui est attendu d'eux, quelles que soient les affinités de chacun. » Et elle était sûre que, à cause de cela, le Un ne s'allierait pas au Sept, mais au Deux, comme il était coutume. Le Quatre était différent. Ce district était un district de carrières depuis moins longtemps que le Un ou le Deux, et rien n'indiquait où se situerait leur loyauté cette année. Odair était également ami avec Haymitch, donc une alliance avec le Douze n'était pas une possibilité à écarter. Ces jeux allaient également être exceptionnels par leurs alliances, sachant que les vainqueurs étaient souvent amis avec leurs contemporains, cela changeait les habitudes d'alliance. Certes, il était presque sûr que le Un et le Deux resteraient alliés comme toujours. En revanche, contrairement à d'habitude, le Douze risquait fort de faire des alliances.

« Qui vote pour Enobaria comme tribut féminin ? » Demanda alors Pierrick, coupant cours à la dispute qui pointait le bout de son nez. Le district Deux avait eu, en tout et pour tout, treize vainqueurs dont huit étaient encore en vie. Ils avaient actuellement le choix entre quatre femmes. Enobaria, Catherine, Tilda et elle-même étaient aujourd'hui les quatre choix de tribut féminin. Tilda savait qu'elle ne serait pas choisie, de par son âge, déjà trop important. A plus de soixante ans, elle n'apporterait aucune gloire au district et le couperet du Capitole retomberait sur eux l'année suivante. Lyme, elle le savait, serait plus utile en tant que mentor. A quarante ans passés, elle n'était plus un premier choix pour l'arène mais restait suffisamment en forme, physiquement et mentalement, pour attirer les sponsors. Depuis le début de cette réunion, le dilemme était donc de choisir entre Catherine et Enobaria. Catherine, malgré son âge assez proche d'Odair et Mason, par exemple, n'avait pour autant aucune affinité avec eux, restant principalement avec Silver ou Enobaria, quand cette dernière n'était pas avec ses amis prostitués.

Enobaria ne vota pas, étant exclue puisqu'elle était l'objet du vote. Mais, comme Lyme, elle devait déjà connaître l'issue du vote. Elle était la plus proche des jeunes vainqueurs, et ainsi, elle ne sourcilla pas quand sept mains se levèrent, votant pour son retour dans l'arène. Elle se leva simplement et porta sa main droite à son cœur, jurant son allégeance à leur district, et promettant de les rendre fiers. Puis elle se rassit, et les discussions reprirent pour désigner son partenaire dans l'arène.

_Etre loyal au Capitole ne signifie plus rien aujourd'hui._

« Le choix le plus logique serait Silver. » Annonça Catherine, en regardant son partenaire. Même si ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, les tributs du Deux apprenaient dès leur plus jeune âge à considérer les gens qu'ils côtoyaient de manière détachée. « Il est encore jeune, et les gens se souviennent encore de sa victoire, toute récente. »

Lyme passa son regard sur les tributs masculins potentiels. Silver, comme Catherine l'avait fait remarqué, était le plus jeune d'entre eux, sa victoire remontant à moins de trois ans. Venait ensuite Brutus, lors des 51èmes jeux (Enobaria et Catherine avaient gagné entre temps, mais ils n'avaient pu faire remporter un garçon avant Silver, soit 21 ans après). Tertius des 42èmes était mort l'an passé, mais pour le Capitole, comme pour le district, cela ne représentait pas une grande perte (pas pour les vainqueurs, jamais pour les vainqueurs) vu la façon indigne du Deux dont il avait gagné, comme s'il était du Onze ou du Douze. Puis Pierrick des 37èmes et Clovis des 22èmes. A 56 et 71 ans respectivement, ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas renvoyés dans l'arène, trop vieux pour l'honneur du district. Restaient alors Silver et Brutus.

_Nous avons toujours été fidèles au Capitole._

« Donc vous comptez sur ma popularité pour ramener des sponsors. » Lança alors Enobaria. Il était vrai que Silver, bien que jeune vainqueur, n'était pas très populaire au Capitole comparé aux vainqueurs comme Johanna, Finnick ou Cashmere. Et sa popularité était bien moindre en comparaison à celle d'Enobaria. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment d'affinités avec les autres vainqueurs (il avait essayé de coucher avec Johanna, vu qu'il avait gagné l'année après elle, et il sentait encore parfois sa mâchoire douloureuse suite à sa rencontre avec le poing de Gloss) et n'apporterait donc aucune alliance autre que l'assurance du Un. En revanche…

« Brutus peut nous apporter des alliances, ou du moins des pactes de non agression, intéressants. » Intervint Tilda, pour la première fois, reflétant ainsi les pensées de Lyme. Tilda avait toujours été la plus calme d'entre eux, cherchant toujours à apaiser le conflit et à trouver la meilleure solution. Et celle-ci en était une, quand on comptait le nombre d'amis/connaissances que Brutus avait. Sa victoire était encadrée de celle d'Haymitch et Jakob, deux hommes dont les probabilités d'entrée dans l'arène étaient fortes (sachant que ni Blight ni Jakob ne laisseraient le vieil Alexander retourner dans l'enfer d'une arène), et précédée de quelques années par celles de Cotton des 49èmes et Chaff des 47èmes. Cette proximité avec ces vainqueurs pouvait leur être plus bénéfique que la jeunesse de Silver.

« Chaff prendra le parti d'Haymitch. » Développa Brutus, de manière clinique. « Mais aider les uns à ne pas mourir ne signifie pas tuer les autres. Nous pouvons toujours établir un pacte de non agression avec le Onze, si Chaff est dans l'arène. Haymitch attaquera si on s'en prend à la gamine, il ne fera pas la différence entre un ami de longue date et un ennemi dans ce cas. Cotton suivra l'avis de sa partenaire concernant les alliances. Cecelia préfèrera nous laisser tous mourir ou nous entretuer mais Bonnie, malgré son âge, voudra en emporter autant que possible avec elle. Et cela est, si ce n'est pas le vieux Woof qui est moissonné. »

_Et voilà notre récompense._

« Résumé ? » Demanda alors Clovis, leur doyen, qui avait bien du mal à suivre la conversation du haut de ses soixante et onze ans.

« Silver est notre atout jeunesse et force. » Synthétisa Lyme. « Brutus est notre atout alliance, et sera encore un adversaire redoutable. » Il ne fallait pas oublie que cette fois-ci, ils n'auraient pas affaire à des gamins effrayés des districts. Les vainqueurs étaient tous des tueurs expérimentés, ayant durement gagné leur survie et étant prêts à recommencer, sans scrupule. Ils ne pouvaient plus compter que sur la force brute et l'alliance des carrières. Il leur fallait un plan beaucoup plus élaboré si ils voulaient survivre jusqu'à la fin.

« Je vote pour Brutus. » Décida Tilda. « La force de la jeunesse est importante. » Expliqua-t-elle alors devant le regard courroucé de Silver, qui n'attendait que de retourner dans l'arène. Parfois, Lyme ne comprenait pas certains de ces contemporains, quand elle avait encore des cauchemars horribles de son temps dans l'arène, plus de vingt ans après. « Mais dans cette Expiation, les alliances le seront tout autant. »

« Même Seeder, à soixante ans, ne serait pas à négliger. » Soutint alors Lyme. « Cette année, tous les districts seront dangereux, et les alliances risquent d'être différentes. » Personne ne s'alliait généralement au Douze, mais elle avait le sentiment que ce serait différent cette année. « Je vote pour Brutus. »

_Ce n'est pas juste._

« Brutus. » Confirma Clovis, en acquiesçant.

Pierrick confirma également son vote pour Brutus tandis que Silver et Catherine continuaient à voter pour le plus jeune. Mais avec désormais quatre votes pour Brutus, le choix était fait. Alors Enobaria s'avança vers Brutus et lui tendit la main, souriant de ses dents pointues.

« Montrons leur que le Deux a encore de la réserve, Partenaire. » Brutus saisit son avant bras, tandis qu'Enobaria faisait de même. Puis ils se tournèrent comme d'un seul homme vers eux, le regard confiant et déterminé. « Nous comptons sur vous pour un programme digne de ce nom. » Un programme d'entrainement, cela était implicite. Ils commenceraient à s'entrainer activement dès le lendemain, réservant cet après midi à leur entrainement routinier et à la mise en place du programme.

_Ce n'est pas juste._

Lyme ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Elle envoyait deux de ses amis à la mort, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, comme beaucoup d'autres vainqueurs dans les districts. Cela lui ferait presque perdre son sang froid, si durement acquis par des années de discipline. Combien de temps tout cela allait encore durer ? Allait-elle continuer à perdre des tributs, année après année, au profit du Capitole qui restait toujours l'unique vainqueur de ces jeux ? Allait-elle les laisser lui retirer les uniques amis qu'il lui restait sans qu'elle ne réagisse ? Dans un district où l'honneur pour le Capitole était si important, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Séparée des vainqueurs révoltés contre les jeux, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mais peut-être… peut-être que, une fois réunis, il y avait une possibilité… arrêter les jeux, pour toujours. Lyme se retint de frissonner à cette pensée. _A quoi penses-tu, Lyme ?_ Cela signifiait se rebeller, aller à l'encontre de ce qu'elle avait toujours appris. C'était une trahison envers le Capitole, et envers son district. Mais peut-être qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Seul le Capitole est toujours vainqueur._

Le Capitole n'aimait visiblement pas autant le Deux qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ils payaient leur tribut pour une rébellion à laquelle ils n'avaient pas participé, soixante-quinze ans auparavant. Ils payaient encore aujourd'hui pour l'impudence d'une gamine du Douze qui les dédaignait. Voilà où les menait leur fidélité envers le Capitole. Eux, les vainqueurs du district le plus fidèle, le district qui leur fournissait leur force armée, payaient encore pour les fautes d'autres vainqueurs, de rebelles d'autres districts.

_Il est temps que cela cesse. _

Quitte à payer pour quelque chose, autant le faire pour quelque chose dont elle était responsable. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit sur ses termes. Elle avait fini de se plier aux règles du Capitole.

_Montrons leur que le Deux a encore de la réserve._


End file.
